Emrys Heir
by Z-sorry
Summary: Merlins grandson attends hogwarts and faces harrys challenges because here harry doesnt exist.(i do not own the rights to anything in this story other than my oc eveything else is my take from the information given to us in the actual stories by J.K.Rowling)
1. Chapter1

"Hey monster we are leaving so don't you dare do anything that would make me have to beat you again. We will be back in a week until then your to stay in this room and not leave. To be sure of that I'm locking you in before we leave." Upon hearing this the young man inside curled up into a ball and silently cried so he wouldn't be beaten for showing emotion before they had even left. He was in so much pain from the last beating he had received only yesterday. He was covered in bruises and cuts. As well as many scars scattered along his body from what he has suffered before at the hands of the man who is supposed to be family. He was careful to not move his right arm much because it had been broken in two places and it was hard to breathe he was sure he had at least a few cracked ribs. But that didn't matter two much they would be healed in a day or two. He always liked that he healed fast but his supposed family just took it as a fact that they could torture him much more frequently and never had to worry about taking him for treatment and to come up with lies to explain the state the boy was in. He softly cried himself to sleep for the first time in days. When he was asleep he could hear a voice in his mind. "Youngling why do you not fight back why do you not protect yourself? With the immense power within you it should be easy."He didn't think much of this anymore this voice that had started speaking to him a few months ago had become his only friend in the world. "Because if I try they will just get angrier and hurt me more. And I don't want that I just wanna be loved I want a family." "If things get worse please promise me you will call for me I will be there to take care of you. "Thank you my friend. Goodnight." When the morning light shone in through the window you could see a frail boy to skinny for his build. When he finally began to wake he moved his arm in surprise to find it already healed. He went and ruffle his long black hair sweeping it back out of his face where you could see a face that looked like that if the statues of Greek gods with the very fine and angular definition in his face. But the only other thing that could really be seen in the dark where the bright blue eyes that seemed to glow with immense power in the dark of this room.(his personal hell/prison)To his terror the door was thrown open and he came face to face with the man who was supposed to be his only family left. This giant of a man grabbed the boy by his throat and threw him into the wall. He strode over to the boy grabbing him by the throat again chocking him. As he spoke the stench of alcohol was all that could be smelled in the room. He was piss drunk. "What do you know...I came hime early to pick up where we left off last time. Except this time you'll die." He started laughing maniacally as he choked and beat the young boy of only 9 before him. His face bloodied and broken struggling for breathe. He saw a glint off of an object that had been pulled from behind his uncles back. It was a big knife that he started to cut the boy with. Leaving small cuts all over his arms and deep ones at least an inch to three inches deep along his chest and back. Finally he laughed as he raised the had with the knife above his head before he drove it into the right side of the stomach of the boy below him. Content the that the MONSTER would die in minutes he left and locked the door again. The boy lay there bloodied beaten and dying. He did the only thing he could he tried to call out for his friend. "H..help me...please!!! Help me KILGHARRAH!!!" As the last word left his lips there was a great monster plus roar above the manor in which the boy was held. The man and his son were frightened at the scream they heard and the load roar that followed. During this all that was seen was crumbling brick and bright red flames that brought down more than half of the manor. After this seen was finished terrified the father and son made their way to where the MONSTER was held and say nothing but rubble and fire before them. There was no way the boy had survived whatever had happened. The man was angry but satisfied as well there would be no reason to dispose of the body himself.


	2. Chapter2

"Youngling.Youngling wake up it's ok the can't hurt you anymore your safe." Upon hearing this the young man bag am to slowly open his eyes and he felt warm and comfortable a very strange feeling. He started hyperventilating at the realization that he was in a strange bed. Something he'd never been allowed near in his life. "Youngling breathe calm yourself your safe they aren't here. Your never going back to them again. Please just calm down." The young man started to take deep breathes to calm him self. And I'm his head he talked to his friend. "Where am I? What is this thing I'm sitting in? How am I still alive?" "Relax one thing at a time. I brought you to your ancestral home Emery's castle. What you are sitting in is called a bed it's where you will sleep from now on. And the last one well let's just say that's because your not fully human." The young man was confused at the hearty chuckle he heard from his friend. "What did you mean by that? You said I'm not fully human." "Well Youngling have you ever wondered why you heal so fast. Or why your the only one who can hear me because I talk to you telepathically. Listen you must stay calm what I'm about to tell you is very shocking and not very believable, but I promise you it is all true." "Ok my friend I'm ready." "Ok as I said you heal exceptionally fast because your only half human the other half is dragon. You are half dragon Youngling. And you can hear me because I am a dragon one that has been a close friend and protector of your family for centuries. And also you are a wizard on your human side." "Huh... so that explains why they always called me monster. And that explains certain things like why I never get sick I'm always warm and have never been cold before." "Well yes the dragon half of you allows you to heal quickly, keeps you from getting sick, and your magical core being as strong as it is. Well that's partially because of being half dragon and that you are a direct descendant of Merlin himself." "Merlin. Who's that?" "He was one of the strongest wizards to ever exist and is your grandfather." The young man was very calm and accepted it all quickly it explained so much. "My friend I'm very tired would it be alright if I went to sleep again." He was struggling to contain a yawn while he heard his friend chuckle. "Of course Youngling we have much to do tomorrow so I suggest getting more rest to help you heal completely. " A minute after hearing this the young man was asleep and looked comfortable and at peace for the first time in his life. After a pleasant and dreamless sleep the boy began to wake up and stared to panic before he realized where he was. When suddenly the door opened and a strange small creature with giant eyes and big ears walked over smiling at the young man. "Master Emery's be awake . Young master be looking better. Daisy be happy. Come young master dress breakfast be readys now." The creature left in a hurt to tell the others that the young master was awake and coming down soon. The young man just smiled at the events that took place with the energetic little creature. After getting out of bed he found a wardrobe with lots of cloths non of which were his but they were all his size. They looked normal but some looked very strange. After deciding on a black v-neck T-shirt some dark blue jeans and tall dark brown boots that slid on he mad his way to a bathroom in the corner of the room. Once inside he took of his torn and bloodied cloths and threw them in a trash can before looking at himself in the mirror. He flinched at the site of himself because he'd never seen himself before. The only thing that told him it was him were the scars littering him self. The most prominent being the big one where he'd been stabbed and the big one from a similar instance with a sword a few years back that stretched from his right shoulder down to his left hip. After showering and dressing he made his way down the large marble staircase outside of the room he was in. Once at the bottom he found the same little creature smiling at him.


	3. Chapter3

"Young master this ways please. Breakfasts bes ready now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her into a large dinning room that looked like it could fit over a hundred people and was sat in a very big chair at the head of the table. "Young master wes so happy your finally home Daisy will bring breakfast. Young master looks too small too skinny. Wes fix that right away." The smiling elf disappeared with a small pop. She reappeared a moments later with a big plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast along with a goblet of water. "Young master eats you be needing your strengths before you meet your grandfather!" At hearing this the young man went to question about what she meant but before he had the chance she was gone again with a soft pop. He ate in silence but inside he was happy he had never before eaten anything so good or so much at once. When he was done the plate and the goblet disappeared before him. He was momentarily surprised but then remembered what his friend had told him yesterday. "Youngling you seem to be doing much better. But now that you are healed fully and fed you must meet with your grandfather. Walk back up the stairs you came down before and go down the hall to the left. You'll see a door at the end of the hall that's the one you want to go in." "Thank you my friend I'll do just that." The young man walked out of the giant dinning room and back up the grand marble stair case. Once at the end of the hall before he could touch the door handle it opened before him. He walked in where he was embraced in a very tight hug by an old man with a giant white beard. At this he tended severely thinking he was going to be beaten again. After a few moments he was released and he could fully see the man in front of him. This old man looked like he was maybe in his 70's but was in fact much much older than that. He had long white hair and a long white beard that came to the middle of his chest. And he had the same bright blue eyes as him that seemed to glow with power. "Zander at long last your finally home. Oh how I've missed you it's been years." "Grandpa??... GRANDPA!!!" Zander enveloped the old man in a back breaking hug for a few moments before releasing him. "Wait. Zander who's that?" "You are my boy. That is your name. Zander James Emrys." "So that's my name. Nice to know. I've only ever been called freak or monster by those people."


	4. Chapter4

"I'm very sorry that you had to be with them. When your parents were killed you were supposed to be brought to me,but that man was there and kidnapped you before I could do anything. And with the charms he put on you I wasn't able to track you. I'm very sorry Zander." "It's ok grandpa I'm here now. And now we can undo whatever they did to me right?" "Of course my boy. I can lift the charms that have been placed on you and then we can begin training. However there are some matters we must address first." "Like what grandpa?" "We will have to take a trip but before we go let's lift these charms. Could you please remove your shirt so I can begin checking you and removing them." Zander nodded at this and did as he was told. After some light murmuring in a different language Merlin was finished. "Those BASTARDS!! I'll kill them!" "Grandpa what's wrong?" "They cast several charms on you to suppress your magic and seal it off making it seem like you have none. And there are energy, stamina, and magical drainers as well. The only thing they couldn't stop was your unnatural healing ability which is the only reason you've made it for this long. I'll remove them but they will be quite painful so I'm going to have to ask you to sit so I can restrain you so you don't hurt yourself in the process." "Ok grandpa whatever you say just please make it quick I have a high pain tolerance but anytime I feel it it's like I'm back there like this is all a dream." Merlin placed a hand on his grandsons shoulder and gave him a light smile to reassure him he would be fine upon seeing the terror and tears in the boys eyes. Zander sat down in a very comfy arm chair while he had a sticking spell and the the INCARCEROUS spell to bind him to the chair with very thick ropes. Merlin again began chanting in a strange language which his eyes closed so he didn't have to look at his grandson as the screaming started. They were excruciatingly painful screams that sounded like the boy was being murdered or torn apart from the inside out. After what seemed like forever he passed out from the pain. Half an hour later Merlin had finished removing the charms that were placed on his grandson. He called for a house elf to take his grandson back to his room to rest. "Daisy" with a sound pop Daisy appeared. "Master whats can Daisy be helping yous with?" "Daisy can you take Zander to his room and put him in his bed I assume he will be unconscious for a few days while he recovers." Daisy nodded and grabbed Zander's arm and with a soft pop was gone again.


	5. Chapter5

"Youngling it is time to wake up." Zander slowly began to open his eyes hearing this and winced in pain when he tried to swallow his throat was raw and very dry he quickly picked up and emptied the goblet of water on the table next to his bed. "My friend how long have I been sleeping?" "About 5 days. You should get dressed and go see your grandfather." Zander struggled to get out of bed because he was still quite sore and everything ached. He slowly got up and gathered the necessary things before walking to the shower. He dressed in the same cloths he had the last time he was awake. He decided to go get something to eat when he heard the loud grumble from his stomach. "Daisy" the happy little elf appears with a soft pop and smiled up at Zander. "Young master you bes awake now. Come you bes needing food." She grabbed hold of his hand and with a soft pop they vanished and reappeared in the huge dinning hall. To see Merlin already seated there eating himself. "Good morning Zander! How are you feeling today?" He smiled at his grandfather who looked worried. "I feel great better than I have ever felt actually. Just a little sore is all nothing I'm not used to." He flinched at hearing those words come from his own mouth. Something that didn't go un noticed by Merlin. "Good to hear. Sit eat we have much to discuss before our trip today." Zander nodded in reply and they ate in silence until they were both done. "Zander we are going to be taking a trip to a place called Diagon Alley. It's a place for witches and wizards to get what they need. Anything you could possibly need you can find there. So we will go visit the bank there and then do some shopping. But before we go. Just to let you know we're going to have to hear the reading of your parents will. And the only thing I know if that's in there I'm going to tell you now so your not to shocked later. Ok?" "Sure gramps what's up?" "There was a contract drawn up when you were only a few months old. It was a marriage contract between our family and a French family the Delacours. The young lady you were quite good friends with because you were always together. And your parents and hers had know each other for a very long time." "A matiuage contract huh. Ok whatever you say gramps." The two continues to talk for a while until it was time to go. "Zander if you would so kindly take my arm we shall be off. And remember to breathe." Zander raised an eyebrow at this,but took his grandfather right arm and immediately felt as if he was squeezing through a very small tight tube for only a few moments until they reappeared I front of a giant white marble building. "Grants what the hell was that." Zander was breathing hard and was not feeling the greatest. "That my boy is called apparating you'll get used to it. Welcome to Diagon Alley and this is Geingits the Wizarding bank." Merlin gestured to the building in front of him as he said this. They began walking in and made their way to an empty teller line. It had a plaque that read Most ancient Noble houses. "Good morning Griphook my friend. We have a meeting with Lord Ragnok. Could you please tell him we have arrived." The goblin looked up from his paper work and with a very toothy grin he gestured for them to follow him.


End file.
